grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Slendrina
Slendrina is a minor character and Easter egg in Granny and Granny Chapter 2, '' and the titular and main antagonist in the Slendrina series, from the original Slendrina game, all the way to Slendrina X. Slendrina is also Granny's granddaughter and is '''the' most important character in the Slendrina series. Description Ever since the 1.3 Update of Granny, the Player can summon Slendrina. To do this, the player must go to the Secret Area Top Floor, go to the Hidden Closet and get the Teddy. The player then must go to the Baby Room in the Attic and throw the Teddy into the Crib. If the player successfully does this, then Granny will respawn in the Basement and Slendrina will appear on the far side of the crib. Ghostly fog will emanate from her while the Slendrina theme plays. When this is done, Slendrina will disappear. Impact on the Gameplay In Version 1.3, Slendrina was just an easter egg that barely impacted the game. However, since the 1.3.2 Update, when Slendrina is summoned, the secret ending will play if the player escapes the house. The secret ending shows Granny sitting on the steps and holding the Teddy while Slendrina is standing behind her, staring out into the forest. In the PC version of the game, Slendrina can also be seen in the opening cutscene of the game. History Slendrina originally appeared in the 2013 game Slendrina, where she needed to stop the Player from getting 6 objects to escape. She then appeared in 8 other games, revealing more secrets, as in Slendrina: Asylum, it revealed she had a baby, a husband in The Forest, and a mother throughout the series. She made her final non-Granny appearance in Slendrina X. She died after the Player stole her soul in the Book. Her appearance in Granny, is where she can be summoned with the Teddy. Her latest appearance was in Granny: Chapter Two, if her child gets shot by the Shotgun, then her face will float over the child. Trivia *Slendrina was made in 2013 by DVloper, 6 years prior to Granny's release. *'Slendrina's' appearance was based upon her Slendrina X appearance, as well as her modern Slendrina: The Cellar appearance. *When getting the Teddy, Granny starts to chase you where ever you are and she will walk faster with her eyes glowing red. Even if you hide, she will catch you in a hiding spot no matter what. **A safe strategy is to knock down the Planks, knock out Granny with the Crossbow or Shotgun, and summon Slendrina while Granny is unconscious. **You don't need to be in Extreme Mode to summon Slendrina, it can be done in any mode. In fact, it is impossible to summon her without knocking Granny down first, as hiding is impossible and Granny is much quicker than you. ***Take note that Granny locks the bedroom door closest to the attic (Bedroom 2) on Day 3. This will persist throughout Days 4-6 until the player lures her to the door and tricks her into opening it or spawns there after being knocked out. As such, you might want to complete this task on Day 1 or 2. **The safest way to put Teddy in the Crib is to knock Granny out first and run up to the attic quickly to put the Teddy in the crib. This strategy works best on the Easy or Normal difficulty, as the player has a lot of time to do this. After that, hide either in the vent or the chest to be safe, or in case Granny has woken up. This might not work on Hard or Extreme difficulties as the player has less time (15, 30, or 60 seconds) to put Teddy in the crib without Granny knowing. *In Granny: Chapter Two, a picture of Slendrina with Granny can be seen in the TV Room. *Slendrina's head will show up if her child gets killed. It's unknown why she does it. Gallery Forslend.jpg|Slendrina in the opening intro (PC version) SlendrinaInGranny.png|Slendrina after being spawned, version 1.3 044AA31C-38F5-478B-8F25-616CD42B2915.png|Slendrina when summoned EC3FCF0F-2ECF-4A96-BF02-7AED2A4C4430.png|Slendrina seen from a distance 036D6045-8902-464D-A117-34273CF8CE17.png|Slendrina in the secret ending SlendrinaSecretEndingPractise.png|Slendrina in the secret ending (Practise) GrannySlendrina.gif|Slendrina's Summon Effect Diary.jpg|Slendrina's Diary Category:Characters Category:Version 1.3 Category:Attic Level 1 Category:Version 1.5 Category:Easter Eggs Category:Unrealistic Things Category:Attic